Winter Romance
by Gothicthundra
Summary: LanceKitty.... Lance Proposes to Kitty, but is Rogue right about what awaits Kitty in the Future.


**Winter Romance

* * *

**

Kitty walked down the street to the Brotherhood house, it was chile, but not bad. She was about to turn the corner when she heard someone shout her name. Lance came running across the street with a huge smile on his face. He grabbed her hand and hugged her.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked with a smile.

"I realized how lucky I am that your my girlfriend." he said happily.

She was a little disturbed as they reached the Brotherhood house. Lance was happy and was not acting like himself as he looked around the yard quickly. He smiled in relieve at not seeing his house mates around. Kitty laughed at his expression. He reached in his pocket, digging for something.

"Happy Late New Years." he said as he stopped digging.

"I wish Scott wouldn't have talked the Professor into not letting you come over." she said as she hugged him.

"Oh well, at least you got out now." he said as they sat down on an old porch swing in the back.

"Is this safe?" asked Kitty, as she watched the rusty chains.

"Hey Fred's sat on it, we're completely safe." said Lance as they began to swing.

"Where is everyone?" asked Kitty.

"They where here this morning, their probably at the after holiday sale." said Lance as he stopped the swing.

"Wonder what they could buy, they usually have the horrible stuff left over." said Kitty.

"There probably are running around in big hats and boas." said Lance as Kitty began to giggle.

"Even Wanda?" she asked in shock as Lance nodded.

"We have weird ways of fun." said Lance as he took Kitty's hand.

"Lance, why did you want me to come over?" asked Kitty with a slight blush.

"Kitty, remember how we made plans for our future. We would get married after you graduated and then maybe have a child after collage?" asked Lance calmly.

"Yeah, and we'd live in Springfield in a beautiful white house with light blue shutters and grow pink roses in the summer, around our fence." she said in a dreamy way, she failed to notice Lance get down on one knee before the swing.

"Katharine Kitty Pryde, I've known you for three years now and you'll be graduating in the spring. We've been dating for two years off and on and I want this to last forever. Every time i see you or hear your voice, my heart skips a beat and I feel lighter than air. Kitty, will you marry me?" he asked, as Kitty's eyes began to tear up.

"YES!" she screamed in delight and dove on him.

She kissed him strongly and hugged him. She then felt him sit up with her in his arms. He held out a small velvet box with a gold band and two beautiful diamonds in it. She put it on and noticed as it fit perfectly. The kissed again, only stopping to muffled applause and 'Whoops' and "Woohoo'. Lance looked up to see the door window covered with faces of his team mates. Both teens blushed as it began to snow around them.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Rogue lay on her back starring at the ceiling as Kitty danced around the room humming to herself. She was doing this in between typing on the computer. Rogue took a bite of some beef jerky Kurt had ran and gave her earlier. She looked at Kitty and realized she was sing a wedding song. Rogue's mouth dropped as she made out bolded words on her computer saying 'YOUR ENGAGED TO THAT HOOD RAT!' in red.

"Kitty?" asked Rogue as she sat up abruptly.

"Yes Rogue?" she asked happily.

"Lance proposed?" asked Rogue as she saw Kitty's ring.

"Isn't it great. We where so happy until his team mates started cheering from behind the glass, even Wanda joined in." said Kitty as she slumped on the bed and hugged her little stuffed dragon.

"You know what this means, right?" asked Rogue with a smile.

"What?" asked Kitty as she sat up.

"As Lance is Avalanche, leader of the Brotherhood, and eldest. Most follow him around and bug him. Now that your engaged to Lance and will eventually marry him. You are engaged to the Brotherhood and will marry the Brotherhood." said Rogue with a smirk.

"Well you dating Remy, is like you dating Pyro and the rest then." said Kitty.

"No, because his team doesn't listen to or follow him." said Rogue as she walked out of the room with a smile.

"God, I hope she's not right." said Kitty as she flopped back on her bed.

**THE END**


End file.
